Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
MRAM devices may include contact plugs and source lines that are electrically connected to a plurality of magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structures. The contact plugs and the source lines may be formed to have a small size and to be adjacent to each other due to the decrease of a design rule.